Help From Big Brother's Friend
by Brett Pierce
Summary: Brittany get's help from her big brother's friend Blaine.


**Help From** **Big Brother's Friend**

"Dexter."

"Here sir."

"Evans."

"Yo!"

"Pierce." _Wait, Pierce?!_ I look down at the list and it doesn't lie. _Brittany Susan Pierce is in my class, well this will be interesting._

"I'm here, sorry I'm late Mr. Felton." says the blonde with her head buried in her backpack as she walks in, looking for what I assume is the assignment that needed to be handed in.

"It's Mr. Anderson today." I chuckle, waiting to make eye contact with the blonde.

Her head snaps up, and clear blue eyes meet my brown. My breath catches. She is stunning. The outside finally matches the inside, and the cheerleading uniform makes sure she'll be a fixture in my future wet dreams. After an eternity, she finally breaks eye contact and turns to find her desk. My eyes drink in her curves, and what I would give to have those toned thighs clamped around my head. _Shit, stop thinking about Brittany like that or we will have an awkward situation to take care of._ Luckily this is last period AP senior English, so if anything happens south of the border everyone will be rushing to leave.

"Alright you guys, Mr. Felton is just away for today so he wanted you to use the time this afternoon to work on those term essays that are due in a couple of weeks. Let's keep the noise to a minimum so that those who want to work can." I instruct.

"I'll be up here if you want to bounce around any ideas." I say before smiling at Brittany and she gives me a tentative smile back. I don't know why she is so nervous, I thought if anything she would be happy to see me.

_Flashback_

"Hey Brittany, can I come in?" I ask gently from the outside of the door. I hear a light grumble that I assume was a yes, and I slowly open the door.

Brittany is curled up on the side of her bed looking out the window. She looks so small, and I can see her chest heaving, her body wracked with sadness. I slowly make my way around the bed and sit down beside her. I rest a comforting hand on her leg. She takes a deep breath in trying to compose herself.

"Blaine, why are people so mean?" She asks as she whimpers.

"Sometimes people don't understand how hurtful their words can be. Other times it's because people are jealous of something you have, and will try and hurt you to make themselves feel better. The first kind of people, if you talk to them, they will learn. The others, there is no helping them, because they will always be stuck on not liking themselves." I explain.

Brittany sniffles and pushes herself so she's sitting beside me, her legs dangling off the side of the bed. Her shoulder brushes mine and my skin tingles.

"Brittany, talk to Gabriel and tell him how hurtful his words are. But remember, even if he says there's something about you that needs to change, if you're happy about yourself, his opinon doesn't matter." I say, trying to persuade her. Brittany, even at 14 years old, is one of the smartest and kindest kids I know. With a little self-confidence this girl will be an unstoppable force.

"You sound like you're speaking from experience." she half whimpers, half chuckles.

"I kind of am ... Brittany." I struggle with the need to tell her so she doesn't feel alone.

"From I was 7 til I was 14 my big brother Cooper told everyone that I was gay and only me, my mom and my dad knew it wasn't true. I was being mobbed for something I really wasn't in 7 years. The truth? He is the one being gay and has been ever since he was little and that was what me, my mom and dad knew from the start. But It wasn't before I really accepted myself being straight that I knew." I explain to her, hoping that she knows that she can get through the torment she's been subject to.

"Thank you." Brittany whispers and as she kisses my stubbled cheek and then leans her head on my shoulder. We sit like this for a while, enjoying a moment where we're not alone.

_End flashback_

The bell rings to signal the end of the day. _Shit, was I thinking of Brittany the entire time?_

"Have a good afternoon everyone." I yell over the bustling students. I see Brittany stalling at the back of the class.

"Brittany, can I speak to you?" I ask gently.

"Sure Mr. Anderson." She responds as she moves to the front of the class, and wow, the way her hips moves is criminal.

I look to ensure there are no other students left lingering in the class. I wouldn't want anybody to get the wrong impression.

"How have you been Brittany? It's been what ... 4 years?" I ask earnestly.

I always had a soft spot for my best friend's little sister.

"Yeah, it's been a while now, I missed you." Brittany says.

"I missed you too Brittany, very much." I say. _Wait, shit, did that come out as flirty as it sounded in my head?_ Her eyebrows rise suggestively. _ Yes it did ... hmmm ... I wonder how far this can go..._

"You know Mr. Anderson, I was _always_ a fan of yours. I was especially happy when you told me that day I was sad that you are straight." She says.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" I ask.

I watch as she moves from the front desk she has been leaning on and on the way she moves her hips in that criminal way again. Suddenly I feel a hand on my chest.

"Because you're hot and I want to date you and I can do this." Brittany says and drags my head down by my tie and kisses me sensually as she slips her tongue into my mouth.

We makeout for a while before breaking the kiss.

"Take me to your place Blaine." She says. I take her hand in my hand and we begin walking to the parkinglot.

When we get there she hops into my car and I follow suit.

I start the engine and peel out. Once we're clear of the school, her hands finds my bulge and massages me through my jeans. My eyes want to roll back but I steel myself because I do not want to die before fucking Brittany Pierce.

As if she senses my desire she starts to unbuckle my belt and undo my jeans.

"Not yet Britt." I beg.

"We're almost there." I says.

"I can't wait. I want to taste you." Brittany states matter of factly. She frees my raging hardon and envelopes it in her soft mouth and I swear I have never felt this good. She tightens her lips into an 'O' and she bobs her head up and down. I place one of my hands on the back of her head, helping her keep pace. She starts to swirl her tongue when she reaches the tip and I start to feel the tightening sensation in my balls.

"I'm close." I pant out.

"Cum for me Blaine, I want it in my mouth." She implores.

And with that I'm done. With only my tip in her mouth I spurt thick ropes of cum . She swallows and the little bit that she didn't catch, she picks up with her tongue. I groan loudly as I watch the show.

Brittany brings her lips to my ear.

"You taste fucking awesome." Brittany whispers and I'm hard again.

Luckily I pull into my driveway, no longer having to endure Brittany's torture.

I hastily do up my pants, cut the engine and make my way to the door. Brittany follows without a word, and once were inside I pin her to the door and crash my lips against hers.

I taste myself on her lips and I can tell she is hungry for more. She grinds her pussy against my hardon and whimpers at the contact.

"Tell me what you want Britt." I say breathingly into the crook of her neck. My lips attack her pulsepoint and she let's out a guttural moan.

"Inside ... I want ... god ... inside." She begs.

Hearing her beg for it made me snap from my ministrations on her neck. I looked into Brittany's clear blue eyes and I could still see the insecure Brittany hidden deep inside her. I kissed her softly, trying to calm her. I knew then that despite how badly I wanted to take her right there against the door she deserved so much more. I grab her legs and wrap them around my waist. I attach our lips in a tender kiss, showing Brittany that I see her. I walk her to my bed, never releasing her lips from mine. I place her in the middle of my bed and start to remove her cheerios uniform, kissing every inch of skin that I slowly uncover. She whimpers at the teasing, holding my head, trying to direct me where she needs me the most but I gently remove her hands and place them to her sides. Once she is naked in front of me I step back and start to strip. She props herself up on her arms, drinking in my naked form. She licks her lips and my proud hardon is standing at attention against my abs. I bring myself up and onto the bed and rest myself between Brittany's spread legs. I connect our lips in another searing kiss and Brittany rocks her pussy against my cock, coating it in her essence.

"Blaine, I want this, please give it to me." Brittany whimpers as she strokes my cock.

I shiver at her words and reconnect our lips. I cover her hand that's working my shaft and I rub the tip against her portruding nub. She whimpers and I line up at her entrance.

"I want this too." I breathe into her neck. I slowly work my way into Brittany's wet, hot heat.

"Britt, you're so tight, you feel so good baby." I whisper as I attend to her pulsepoint.

"I have never felt this filled." She gasps.

I'm buried completely inside her tight walls. I bring my forehead to rest on hers as I slowly thrust into her. My arms frame her face, taking my weight. I stroke her hair to get her to open her eyes. I can see in the depths of her now stormy blue eyes that this is more than a quick fuck to her. This stirs something in me and I can't help myself from ravishing her lips in a searing kiss. She moans as my tongue starts to explore between her lips.

She breaks from the kiss to lift her head to my ear.

"Fuck me harder Blaine, I need to feel you." Brittany pants out.

I falter, not expecting her request but regain my rhythm and start my concentrated effort to fuck Brittany with everything I've got. I feel my balls slap against her ass every time I bottom out and she whimpers in pleasure. I can feel her starting to writhe beneath me and I know she's close. This knowledge speeds up the coiling deep in my gut and I know I will lose it at any moment.

"God I'm close Britt." I husk out, all my energy focused on thrusting.

"Make me come baby." She pleads.

"Fuck." I grunt out as I come undone, painting her walls white with my hot jizz. Her walls start to clench around my cock, milking every last drop out of me.

"Cum for me Brittany." I breathe as I still manage to thrust, and with that she tumbles into her orgasm.

Her nails digs into my ass where they found purchase, and I feel her walls clamp down around my cock. I stroke her hair as she comes down, my slow thrusting sending aftershocks through her. When I feel her grip around me loosen I slowly pull out from her warmth, a rush of wetness seeping out. I untangle us and make my way down between her legs, cleaning up the mess of ourselves. Once I'm satisfied that I got all that I could, I bring myself up so I can look her in the eyes. I slowly rest my weight on her, careful not to overwhelm her.

"That was incredible." I breathe out, lazily stroking her hair.

"That was better than I have ever imagined." Brittany said huskily, eyes closed as she continued to collect herself.

"What?" I shoot her a confused look.

She blushes slightly.

"I've wanted you for a long time Blaine." She divulges.

I kiss her deeply.

"The feelings is mutual Brittany." I say huskingly as I pepper kisses on her neck and face.

I suddenly think of something.

"Britt?" I ask.

"Yeah?" Brittany says.

"This isn't just a one-time thing is it?" I ask.

She grins at me.

"Are you kidding baby? This is just the beginning." She says before she kisses me hard and start to rock her wet pussy against cock. Ready for another round.

**The End**


End file.
